G rated Innocence
by The G-rated Innocence
Summary: When Anzu's diary is read and published, secrets are spilled and truths are revealed. Can Anzu explain her actions to Yugi and the others? -DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!-
1. Intro

G-rated Innocence  
  
Summary: When Anzu's diary is read and published, secrets are spilled and truths are revealed. Can Anzu explain her actions to Yugi and the others?  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, not me (I wish... I'd be rich! -). Anything that was mentioned in Yu-Gi-Oh (characters, settings, ect) is not owned by me. The story, on the other hand, was my idea. So no copying! I also made up Anzu's house and parents, since they aren't in the manga yet. There was only one page in Anzu's house while doing her homework in book five. I also made up the principal, because I don't know who their principal is. O.o;  
  
Info: I am using the Japanese names (such as Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda) and spelling them according to the English manga, published by Shonen Jump. And, since he doesn't have a name yet in the manga, the soul locked in the Millennium Puzzle shall be called Yami, like in the English anime. Do not send me hate mail about names! Also; I am not going to cuss (the farthest I'm going is "sucks") in this fic, it's rated PG for... other reasons.... wink I would hate to give away the plot, so I can't tell you the couples... But it's not slash. Thoughts are written in bold. Journal entries in italics.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Aaaah! Where is that thing?!"  
  
Anzu continued to dig around in her backpack.  
  
"I know I put it in here!" Unsuccessful, she turned her backpack upside-down, dumping out the contents onto her bed. Sifting through the loose papers and books, she groaned.  
  
"I must have left it at school..." she said out loud. Putting everything back in her backpack, a wave of fear ran through her. What if a teacher found it? What if someone else found it? What if someone read it?  
  
She winced at that thought. A diary was a personal thing! No one was supposed to read it! It held her deepest, darkest secrets and feelings of those around her.  
  
**Heh, no one would want to read that junk anyway...** she thought, and grinned. Her life was boring. Same routine every day, nothing new or exciting... No one would read it. With that in mind, she laid back onto her pillow, hands behind her head.  
  
But suddenly a recent entry flashed into her mind. She went pale. That entry was exciting. That entry wasn't boring or stupid. That entry was private. She hoped that no one would get far enough into her diary to read that entry...  
  
**XXX**  
  
Anzu set her backpack on her desk and sat down. She was about ten minutes early, and none of the guys were there yet. Odd. Yugi was normally early as well. She looked around. Other students hung around the classroom, but their teacher hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Sighing, Anzu thought, **Shoot! I wanted to talk to him about my diary!** She closed her eyes and groaned quietly.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Anzu jumped and looked to her right. Yugi stood there, concern filling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK..... Good morning!" she said, trying to sound cheerful. Yugi smiled.  
  
"It is, actually! Grandpa and I dueled this morning, but I had to leave before we finished. I got to use a new opening move on him; it freaked him out! You should have seen his face, Anzu!" Anzu smiled and turned her attention to the doorway as Jonouchi and Honda entered, talking about some TV show or something. Anzu didn't pay attention. In Jonouchi's hand was her diary.  
  
"Jonouchi! Where'd you find that?!" she cried, jumping out of her seat.  
  
Jonouchi raised an eyebrow and looked at the diary. "Oh yeah! Mr. Sugoro asked me to give this to you. He also said to meet him in his office. Jeez, was I freaked when he walked over to me saying, 'Katsuya Jonouchi?'" he explained, handing her the diary.  
  
Anzu took it, asking, "Did you read it?"  
  
Jonouchi shook his head. "Was I supposed to?" Anzu sighed. "No," she replied, relieved. She grabbed her bag and walked out towards Mr. Sugoro's office. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda watched her walk down the hall, and around the corner.  
  
**XXX**  
  
**He thinks it's a story?!** Anzu thought, sitting in Mr. Sugoro's office.  
  
"Um, I write it in my free time," she replied nervously.  
  
Mr. Sugoro smiled, saying, "There's no need to be nervous! A story like that should have some recognition, though. You should send it to a publisher, after a bit of proofreading!"  
  
Anzu nodded, lying quickly, "Thank you. I'm just finishing it up, adding some last details. I was going to send it to a publisher as soon as I typed it up."  
  
"If you'd like, I could have someone type it for you, when you're done!" Mr. Sugoro offered. Anzu winced. Mr. Sugoro was not one for taking "no" for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, OK. That'd be really helpful!" she said, grinning falsely.  
  
Mr. Sugoro said, "OK! It'd be nice if you gave it to me sometime this week. Just put it on my desk whenever you have some spare time. You can return to class." Anzu smiled and stood, her diary safely in her backpack.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, turning and walking out the door. As soon as the door was closed, her smile faded. Her diary, a book? To be sent to a publisher?! She went pale again. There was nothing to do but hope it was rejected. 


	2. The Letter Arrives

G-rated Innocence  
  
Info: There are references from book one and five in this chapter. The prison escapee and the Kaiba thing were in the manga, so go to your nearest bookstore to figure out what I'm talking about! The Kaiba thing was also in an episode, was it called Mind Crush? Well, I hope you understand what I'm talking about! Also; that is not what a publishing letter would look like, but I couldn't come up with anything, SO it is stuck like that!  
  
Odoriko=Anzu  
  
Shinsei=Yugi  
  
Masurao=Jonouchi  
  
Kasshoku=Honda  
  
Koori=???  
  
Chapter Two  
  
November 16th  
  
_Masurao, Kasshoku, and Shinsei can't know about Koori! But I know it'll slip out at the worst time possible. It will hurt Shinsei so much....And Masurao will be out for blood. I can see his reaction now. Why did I have to fall for Koori?! Why not the other Shinsei, who has stolen my heart? Shinsei's darker side... Dark Shinsei, I should call him. Yes... That will work nicely. From the moment I heard his voice, I was in love (it feels weird to write in down! But I can't deny the truth to myself). I remember that day so well...I was blind-folded by a prison escapee at work... And Dark Shinsei saved me. I now know it was him. But to betray him, by loving someone else? Guilt. Just plain guilt. I feel so horrible, but with Koori, I almost forget. He makes me happy. I feel so stupid writing this! I'm just a girl in love. Torn between two. And it hurts._  
  
**XXX**  
  
Anzu read this entry over and over. She knew she had to include it. She had changed the names, to "protect the innocent." Reading the last part, she shivered. She had that melting feeling all over again, warm and smooth, like molding into the perfect figure.  
  
She sighed. She got this feeling whenever around Yugi's darker side. And "Koori." She couldn't bring herself to even think his name.  
  
"Koori;" a word meaning ice.... He was, very much, like ice. Hard, cold, breakable, but not fragile. It described him completely.  
  
Anzu found herself blushing. She raised her hands to her cheeks, and suddenly knew the name for the book.  
  
"G-rated Innocence."  
  
She took a spare Sharpie that she always kept in her pocket and wrote the new title on the purple silk, gold embroidered front. She looked at it as she had many times before. The pages were lined with gold. It was a beautiful book, she had to admit.  
  
When she had first got it, she would sit, looking at it for hours on end, imagining someone more important than she writing in the exact same book. The memories were bittersweet; she had broken her leg, and couldn't dance for what seemed like years, but she had also met Yugi at that point. She looked at her first entry, from Kindergarten, maybe?  
  
August 12th  
  
_I feel so sad. I can't dance anymore. My leg is broken. I started crying during recess. A boy noticed and he made me feel better. I told him my name. "I'm Yugi," he told me. -Anzu quickly changed Yugi to Shinsei- "Don't worry, -she changed her own name- Odoriko. Your leg will get better." I smiled at him, and said thank you. I wonder if I'll see him again?_  
  
She smiled and closed the book. That would be the introduction.  
  
Her book had lasted for so long, she was surprised. She remembered that day so clearly. She had hung with Yugi since, and had always stuck up for him. He didn't seem to understand that people really did want to hurt other people; that people were ruthless and mean because that's they way they were... Maybe that's why Shinsei meant "pure..."  
  
Dark Yugi did. And he punished them. Secretly, she knew it was him who had changed Kaiba, not Kaiba himself. Kaiba hadn't been to school since then. Embarrassed? Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
**XXX**  
  
Carefully, Anzu set her edited diary on Mr. Sugoro's desk, then slipped outside.  
  
Yugi, who had waited outside, asked, "What's that all about?"  
  
"He's going to send my story to a publisher," she replied, smiling with false happiness. Yugi could tell she wasn't truly happy, but didn't say anything. He had learned to keep quiet. Anzu would spill eventually.  
  
"So... Lemme watch you duel Jonouchi! It's been a while since I saw you kick his butt last!" said Anzu encouragingly, smiling. Yugi gave her a small smile back.  
  
**XXX**  
  
A few months later.....  
  
Tingling, Anzu opened the envelope from the publisher. She pulled out the letter and unfolded it. Taking a deep breath, she read out loud to Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda;  
  
_Miss Anzu Mazaki:  
  
Your book exceeds our expectations from a writer so young with detail and grammar, but the plot is of nothing we have seen from a writer your age. We would like to publish this book, but we would like to change, add, and take a few things out of this book. Is this alright?  
  
Please call (555)902-7681 with your answer. We will discuss more of the publishing date and such over the phone.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Theda Koshikira  
_  
Anzu almost dropped the letter. All of them stared at the letter.  
  
"An author at sixteen?" asked Honda, looking up at Anzu.  
  
Yugi smile and cried, "Wow Anzu! Congratulations!" Anzu was really smiling at all of them.  
  
"I-I can't believe it!" she cried. Honda, Yugi, and Anzu started laughing, but Jonouchi stared at the ground, silent. No one seemed to notice as he stood and walked out the door.  
  
"Wow! I wonder how much you'll make?!" Honda said.  
  
"We'll be the first ones to receive your book, right?" asked Yugi.  
  
Anzu cried, "Of course! Who else would I give it to?" She felt like something was missing. Jonouchi wasn't yelling and suggesting going out for pizza. She looked around for him.  
  
"Hey, where's Jonouchi?" she asked. Honda and Yugi looked around as well.  
  
Yugi said, "Huh. He normally doesn't miss out on a celebration..."  
  
"Something's come over him lately," said Honda. "He looked pale that day you went to the principal's, and he always looks tired. I think it has something to do with his family. I caught his with a bottle of his dad's wine the other day after school." Anzu frowned.  
  
"Since when did Jonouchi become secretive?" asked Yugi, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"We should go get him," suggested Anzu, heading towards the door. Honda grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Maybe we should put the celebrations off until tomorrow. I'll call Jonouchi." He let go of Anzu, looking at Yugi and motioned for the door.  
  
Yugi sighed, then said, "OK, bye Anzu!"  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" called Honda as he headed out the door. 


	3. A Surprise Call

G-rated Innocence

Info: Yay! Chapter Three! I actually made it to the third chapter! But I couldn't have done it without my muse, Link! Congratulate him when you have the time; for now, fulfill your curiosity! Do you know who "Koori" is? Guess now, before reading! And I noticed that all of their backpacks are identical; haven't you? Thank goodness I noticed, otherwise it's be some really stupid reason! Sorry that I took so long; I took a vacation to San Diego... And saw the ocean for the first time I my life! Um, more references to book five!

Chapter Three

Anzu lay on her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. This was how it had all began, with her leaving her diary at school. She looked at the phone as it rang for the second time.

"Fine, I'm coming...!" she said to it, rolling over and picking it up.

"Hello, Mazaki residence," she chanted.

She jumped as the familiar voice of Jonouchi asked, "Why didn't you just tell us?" Anzu took the phone away from her ear and held it at an arm's length, staring at it.

"Anzu. Anzu. Anzu!" Jonouchi cried, not hearing a reply.

"Uh... Um... Jonouchi.... What do you mean?" asked Anzu, replacing the phone to her ear. Her mind was blank; she couldn't think of any excuse.

"You know what I mean. Why are you dating him?" Anzu's stomach was already in knots. She was happy that Jonouchi refused to mention his name.

Anzu gulped and stuttered, "I-I don't know-"

"Save it!" interrupted Jonouchi. "You know why, you know who! But why didn't you tell us?!"

Anzu cried, "Jonouchi, you don't understand!"

There was a short silence before Jonouchi asked, "You thought I'd be mad, huh? You thought I'd confront him; tell him to keep away from you..."

Anzu nodded and replied, "Yeah," mouth dry. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Anzu... I'm sorry," offered Jonouchi. "I probably would have done that.... I probably would have picked a fight with him." Anzu gulped. Why was her mouth so dry?

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"You know how all of our backpacks are identical? You put your diary in my backpack," he replied. Anzu blushed. A thought entered her mind. **Oh no... Please, don't let him tell them!**

Anzu paused, then asked, "Does Yugi know?"

**XXX**

Anzu put the phone back onto the receiver, mouth dry.

**Jonouchi.... How could I have been so stupid?! Putting my diary in his backpack... And he read the entire thing. The entire thing. He knows.... He knows about Kaiba.**

Anzu was surprised that she was regretful to think of Kaiba. He had helped her through a lot. He had also tried to kill Yugi and Dark Yugi alike.

She flopped down onto her pillow again. **I'm so confused....**

A/N: Yes, I know, very short chapter. I'm stressed about school. It'll be starting soon. I'll write more as soon as I get started with school! Jeanne-KKJ, you hit the nail on the head! Good job! Yes, I think they make a cute couple. Don't worry, if you hate this couple, lemme tell you that it won't last very long... Did I just say that?! O.o; Riku-of-Darkness, I'm not such a big fan of Anzu either. But I couldn't think of anyone else to give the diary to without it being MxM.... I strongly wanted it to be either Kaiba or Marik, the two people that Yugi hates most! Anyway, please review!


End file.
